


Night Prowlers

by CanineR7A7



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Other, Probably the only fic I'll write where Lightning is happy, The OC is a werewolf, Vampire!Lightning, Vampire!Serah, Werewolf!Sazh, Werewolf!Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Snow and Sazh investigate the Farron sisters after a strange rumor is revealed, after all, vampires and werewolves shouldn't mix.





	Night Prowlers

Sazh sighed when he heard the white wolf land next to him, Snow growled as his transformation wore of. Sazh mentally counted, knowing the blonde would say something in 3...2...1...

"There's something going on." And there we go, Sazh turned to face the taller man and raised an eyebrow.

"There's always something going on." Snow glared at the older man, not appreciating his sarcasm.

"Have you been near the Farron residence recently?" Sazh was thankful he hadn't picked up his beer or he would've spat it out.

"The Farron's are vampires, you know our kind are forbidden from associating with theirs." He was really too old for this shit, Snow held his hands up in surrender.

"Look, I just happened to run by their place," Sazh rolled his eyes, it was no secret that Snow liked the younger Farron.

"Let's just hope Lightning isn't aware of your visits." Snow glared at the man's interruption but his face visibly paled.

"They were in the garden and they had a werewolf with 'em. He was carrying 'em round on his back." Sazh felt anger towards the sisters flare up, enough of his kind had been mistreated.

"Lead the way." Snow gulped at the man's growl but headed towards the vampires' home.

* * *

 

"It was good to see you again Keyek." The man smiled at Serah.

"It was no problem, really." The last part of his sentence was said in Lightning's direction. The older Farron rubbed at her arm, frowning at the gash that was no-longer there.

"A few rumors have started about us." Keyek smirked, Lightning rolled her eyes fondly. Keyek went to say something else but was interrupted when the front door crashed open. Two men stalked through the door, Keyek didn't think twice about transforming, he knew his kind well enough.

"Keyek, don't." The brown wolf turned towards Lightning and bowed his head, allowing the transformation to drop. The woman approached the werewolves in front of her.

"Is there a problem gentlemen." Snow snarled at her, causing Keyek to glare at the man.

"I don't care what your business here is, I will not allow anyone to disrespect the woman who saved my life." Snow and Sazh halted at that, they watched, completely still, as the older Farron gently placed a hand on his arm.

"Keyek, let's go for a run yeah?" Kayek nodded and allowed his wolf form to take over, he motioned Lightning on his back and the two ran through the remains of the door. Snow and Sazh allowed their jaws to snap shut and turned to face the stern face of the younger Farron.

* * *

Keyek growled when they entered the park, Lightning sat on one of the benches waiting for her friend to finish pacing.

"Who do they think they are?" The man growled, Lightning didn't say anything, allowing her friend to get his ranting out of the way.

"My pack died along time ago, they have no claim over me." Lightning was still amazed by how quickly Keyek could figure out someone's intentions.

"You're not alone Keyek." Lightning knew Keyek's frustration well, after her parents died, Serah and Lightning were all that remained of their clan. She remembered the amount of vampires who offered or attempted to force them into joining a new one, Keyek was all that remained of his pack.

"It doesn't matter to them Lightning, I'll always be the lone-wolf, I'll always be the one who get's whispered about because none of them understand." Keyek punched the tree next to him, denting the wood. Lightning walked over to him calmly.

"What about me and Serah, we consider you a part of our clan, to hell with the rule against our kinds mixing." Keyek smiled slightly, Lightning always followed the rules but here she was, breaking them for him. Keyek placed his stetson on Lightning's head, enjoying the scowl that crossed her features, he hugged her for a few minutes.

"Thank you Light, you have no idea how much that means to me." Lightning raised her own arms, 'I do understand Keyek, more than you know.'

* * *

 

"You two have a tight leash over him don't you?" Snow laughed but paled at the girl's glare.

"He gave us his loyalty by choice, not demand." Sazh glanced at the younger Farron, who motioned to the table in the kitchen. She told them of the deaths of the sisters' parents and the wolf pup they found lying broken in an alley, she told them of the pack her sister destroyed for the harsh treatment towards the loner, the men listened to every word about the young wolf's past and the sisters who brought Keyek to his home and healed him.

"A few weeks later a few vampires found us, they wanted us to join their clan, but if we did, they would've killed Keyek. When Lightning refused, they called us traitors and tried to kill us, Keyek stopped them, he protected us. If anyone owes loyalty here it's us." The two men leaned back in their seats until Sazh sighed.

"We had no idea." Serah smiled in reassurance.

"No one did, we couldn't risk any of us being hunted down. As soon as we could, we got a new house away from Keyek, we all agreed to see each other as little as possible." Sazh sighed, it wasn't fair on them.

"Why was he here today?"

"Light had a run in with a mugger, she dealt with him easy enough but he left her with a gash. Keyek brought us some blood to heal it with." Any further comments were prevented when the door opened. The trio watched in silence as Lightning and Keyek re-entered the house, Lightning put the stetson back on Keyek's head and the two kissed briefly before he transformed and headed off into the night. Lightning walked into the kitchen.

"Not. A. Word." The three nodded in sync as Lightning headed of to lord-knows-where.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out how I expected.


End file.
